The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger, such as, for example, a charge air cooler, for use with a modular board design having a connecting plate. The heat exchanger can be located in a housing into which the charge air flows. The heat exchanger can be inserted into a mounting opening in the housing and the connecting plate can be secured to the housing.